Feels Like Today
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Calamity feels more like a failure to his mentor and just tired of life in general. There is no one he could talk to about what he's feeling. Only thing seems to help is the feel of a blade on his wrist. Full summary inside, High T, Low M- so m 2 b safe


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to see a Little Beeper/Calamity. It has been some time since I truly watch the show so the characters may be a bit or major ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Tune Adventures since they've rightfully belong to their creator. I'm just borrowing a couple to mess around with.**

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: High T-Low M

Warnings: Cutting (past, scars and temptations), some language, slash, ooc, and au

Feels Like Today

Summary: Calamity feels more like a failure to his mentor and just tired of life in general. There is no one he could talk to about what he's feeling. Only thing seems to help is the feel of a blade on his wrist. It seems a good thing that Little Beeper who cares about him finds him before he does something stupid.

* * *

><p>Blank grey eyes stares ahead while huddling in the bathroom glad to have the door closed behind him so he could think about his worthless life, Calamity Coyote close his eyes shoulders trembling for what it seems to him the umpteenth time. He tries to keep hold of the feeling of being a familiar to his mentor, Wile E. Coyote who he sees more of a father figure then his own father. Which is saying much to the young coyote as a dark look appears on his face? He can't say the guilt and pain to the great teacher who cares about him.<p>

How could he be an idiot of possibly thinking of visiting his father only to get the impression those he considers friends had no idea of his existence and find him strange because he's a tech-wiz much to his father's embarrassment? Should he tell his mentor? No he doesn't want to bear his problems on him. He gulps back a suppress sob while trying to think who he could talk to. Life is terrible and nothing seems great anymore unless you count his mentor and a good friend who he keeps chasing for fun, Little Beeper and his mentor Roadrunner.

A glint at the corner of the small gray coyote's eyes catches his attention. Breath hitches at the sight of the blade. Fingers twitch to hold the cool steel of the blade as it cuts on his wrist. Calamity shakes his head looking at the old scars which he's having trouble hiding do to the urges of cutting recently. 'Should I? Or shouldn't I? A little cut won't hurt but take away the horrible pain I'm in,' he muses moving away from the corner unable to bring himself to his feet. With a grunt he crawls across the tiles where the blade keeps glinting in the light teasingly to him.

"God I'm must be one fucked up kid," Calamity growls to himself with self loathing in his voice.

'Come on Calamity, the blade seems to tell him. You know you want to feel my sharp edge on that worthless wrist. I'm your only friend in your time of need. I'm your friend Calamity and I'll be there when no one else will.' Calamity gives an unsure look seeing the blade is now with in hand's reach trying to remember if he's needed somewhere or not. 'Probably not,' he thought closing his eyes and takes hold of the hard handle which seems warm in his hand.

* * *

><p>Little did he know he's supposed to meet Little Beeper and their mentors for a lesson on the other side of the university. His mentor Wile E. Coyote didn't have to go to the said seminar he thought he would have to go but glad so he can spend time with the young coyote. He furrows his brows pacing around the classroom ignoring Roadrunner and Little Beeper whom keep an eye on him. 'Where is he?' Wile thought worried for the young one he taken under his paw. 'Is something keeping him?' He racks his brain trying to think if there is another class or something Calamity has to do to miss this lesson.<p>

"Where the fuck is he?" Wile mutters glancing at the clock on the wall seeing its twenty minutes past the time Calamity is suppose to show up. "He's never this damn late! Well maybe a few times before. There must be something wrong."

"I'm sure he'll come," The soothing tone of Roadrunner answers shrugging while fighting a feeling something's wrong then looks at Little Beeper who has a frown on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," the young roadrunner replies looking unsure and concern for his nemesis and friend. "I know Calamity hasn't been acting like himself for some time and its worrying me."

Roadrunner gives an understanding look murmuring softly, "Why don't you find him and I'll find away to distract his mentor."

Little Beeper nods happily rushing off when a thought cross his mind which he didn't tell his mentor. The blade he found in Calamity's things besides the dark poems he seen around the papers of inventions the tech-wiz has. 'He's not going to be stupid enough to do that is he?' he thought feeling his heart drop in his chest at the thought of losing his best friend, nemesis, and crush all in one. He rushes to their shared room to find it empty. He spots the bathroom door closed with some light coming out under the door. He opens the door to find Calamity holding a sharp looking knife in his hand. He 'Meeps' out in fear alerting his mentor before rushing over to the coyote hugging him.

Tears prick at the corner of his eyes choking out, "Cal, don't do something stupid. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did."

Calamity's eyes widen at the feel of Little Beeper's warm embrace easing the darkness in his mind and heart slowly away. He gazes over his shoulders at those sad looking eyes that seem to see through him. He gulps hearing some people are coming.

He whispers brokenly, "Why did you stop me. I'm worth nothing at all."

"You're worth the world to me! I like you're a tech-wiz and our fun game of chase. I…I love you," the young roadrunner all but shouts staring at the dull eyes seeing a bit of life coming into their depths at his words.

"You what?" Another voice combine with Calamity's has Little Beeper blush seeing their mentors standing at the door way.

Roadrunner having a knowing look in his eyes glancing at Wile with tenderness before gazing at Calamity with a frown etches on his beak. He takes a look at the old scars raising a brow which the grey coyote gaze away feeling the shame. Wile shakes his head figuring the past would repeat to his apprentice and Roadrunner's. He let Little Beeper move back a little before hugging the young one tightly.

He murmurs, "Don't you dare scare the shit out of me like you just did, Calamity."

Calamity chokes out tears of guilt and shame rolling down his furred cheeks, "I'm sorry sir."

Little Beeper just smiles at the sight gladly pulling Calamity in his embrace again much to his embarrassment gladly kissing him to show proof he does deserve to live and see the love that been gone from his life. Feels like today he finally had the courage to say the feelings he been trying to hold back. Hopefully things can get better so things can progress to something he feels will be big. Calamity gives a shy like smile gazing up at Little Beeper with a bit more life in his eyes.

"Can you give me time so I can tell you my own feelings?" Calamity asks fearfully hoping it wouldn't upset Little Beeper.

All Little Beeper did is smile reassuringly he answers, "Of course I will. Since I know I feel like today is a perfect day with you still by my side."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: It ends right here with some fluff and adorableness. It's mature a bit for the hints of what could be suicidal thoughts to cut which isn't recommended. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
